the journey of saniwa 2
by shizukano
Summary: "maju dan matilah". Ujarnya sambil menyeringai bak iblis yang baru bangkit dari tidur . Pertarungan itu pun berlangsung dengan kemenangan telak oleh shizuka yang berhasil memutilasi monster - monster tersebut , pakaianya bersimbah darah dari sang monster rambut putihnya itu sebagian sudah menjad merah darah .


**Rated: T**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Pairing: Toudan/Saniwa,**

 **Nama Saniwa: shizukano yurika**

 **Usia Saniwa: 17 tahun**

 **maaf kalau sampai ada kata yang salah atau menyinggung hati / typo :v, gaje** **, kepanjangan, de el el , maklum, saya amatiran dan ini adalah chapter kedua hve you enjoy (OwO)~~~**

* * *

" _Permisi tuan memanggil anda_ ". Ujar salah satu pelayan yang menghampiri shizuka yang sedang beristirahat di sebuah ruangan khas jepang dengan pemandangan luar kolam ikan yang terbuat dari bebatuan .

" _shizuka – sama , apakah anda sudah sehat_ ?". Tanya kakek tua yang bernama hijikata itu.

" _iya aku sudah sehat , dan lagi bisakah kau memangilku shizuka saja , aku tidak suka ada embel – embel lainya_ ".

" _baiklah_ ".

Setelah pertarungan kemarin segerombolan orang yang di utus oleh kakek toushirou itu membawa shizuka pergi bersama mereka , lalu dia bertemu dengan sang kakek itu , shizukapun menceritakan semuanya kepada kakek tua itu , kakek itu hamper tidak percaya apa yang di katakana shizuka tentang dia yang berasal dari masa depan dll.

Kakek beruban itu menjelaskan bahwa shizuka adalah orang – orang yang terpilih , menurut gulungan sejarah kuno di mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang sage atau saniwa yang harus memusnahkan monster yang di sebut keibiishi itu.

Saniwa ini utusan dewa untuk menyelamatkan masa lalu , karena shizuka tipe orang yang takan percaya sebelum terbukti apa benarnya maka dia hanya bisa berkata pada kakek tua itu "dewa ? . aku tidak percaya kalau dewa itu ada, aku hanya mau pulang". Ujarnya dengan tegas .

Tapi sayangnya sebelum dia berhasil menyelamatkan masa lalu dia tak bisa pulang.

" _jadi di mana aku bisa mendapatkan gulungan keduanya_?". Tanya shizuka sambil mengunyah dango yang di sajikan di meja kecil itu .

" _gulungan kedua itu berada di sebuah kuil kuno yang berada di balik gunung ini_ ". Ucap sang kakek yang terdengar ragu – ragu.

" _oh , baiklha aku yang akan mengam_ -….".

" _tapi , di sana terdapat sarang keibiiishi , di tambah lagi ada salah satu keibishii node boss yang terkenal sangat kuat_ ". Perkataan kakek tua itu membuat shizuka tersedak oleh dango yang di makanya.

" _ehem, kalau soal monster menurutku tak masalah sih , mungkin aku hanya perlu senjata saja , hei kakek apa kau punya pedang_ ?". ujarnya dengan santai.

" _tapi itu sangatlha berbahaya"._

" _kau mau mati karena keibishii itu sudah masuk ke desa?_ ", kakek itu langsung bungkam seketika.

Kakek tua itu berdeham sebelum ia bicara . "ehem baiklha jika anda memutuskan begitu , saya punya empat pedang yang bisa anda gunakan untuk melawan mereka", ujar kakek tua itu sembari menyuruh pelayan itu untuk membawakan pedang tersebut.

Di depan shizuka sekarang ada empat pedang .

" _pedang ini saya sapatkan dari para pejuang yang tewas karena keibisii itu_ ", tangan kanan kakek tua itu menunjuk pedang yang berada di ujung paling kiri _"nama pedang ini adalah Kashuu kiyomitsu ,lalu yang ini Kasen Kanesada , Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki dan yang terakhir Hachisuka Kotetsu, anda bisa menggunakan ke empat pedang ini_ ". Ujar sang kakek tua itu.

" _aku satu pedang saja sudah cukup_ (-w-)".kata shizuka dengan santai .

" _tidak ! , anda harus membawa ke empat pedang ini , karena anda akan membangkitkan pedang – pedang ini_ ". Ujar kakek itu dengan tegas.

" _ya sudah terserah_ (-_-)". Ucapnya pasrah .

" _kalau begitu saya akan mempersiapkan barang – barang yang anda butuhkan besok "._

" _bisakah aku membaca gulungan itu sekali lagi_ ". Ucap shizuka sembari menatap lurus kea rah kakek tua itu tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ke esokan harinya shizuka sudah mempersiapkan dirinya .

" _anu shizuka-san apa kau yakin dengan pakaian mu itu_ ?", Tanya salah satu pelayan .

" _Hah , um, lagi pula aku bisa bergerak bebas dengan baju ini dan juga baju ini tidak panas kalu di pakek_ ".ujarnya satai.

Shizuka yang menggenakan jaket putih dengan paduan warna merah yang dengan resleting yang di biarkan terbuka dengan rangkap,kaos warna hitam , di dadanya di perban dan ia terlihat seperti laki – laki ,alasan dia memakai perban itu karena dia tergangu dengan dadanya yang berukuran C cup itu.

" _sore ja , itekimassu_ ". Ujarnya sembari melambaikan tangan kepada kakek dan pelayannya .

.

.

.

.

* * *

Stelah perjalanan hampir seharian akhirnya dia sampai di depan markas para keibshii itu , dia meletkan kudanya cukup jauh dari markas dan bergegas menjalankan rencana yang dibuatnya tadi malam , kalu soal strategi dia adalah ahlinya dulu dia dimintai tolong menjadi menejer klub basket dan dia membawa timnya sampai ke juara nasional dengan strategi dan pengumpulan informasi bak mata-mata.

Shizuka melangkah maju terus sampai bertemu dengan 2 keibishii .

" _ah , mitsuketa_! ('_')". Dia mendekat dengan santainya ke keibishii itu dan

SYUUTS

Dengan gerakan super cepat sampai tak bisa di lihat mata dia berhasil memotong kepala keibishii itu dengan pedang kashuu kiyomitsunya ., shizuka melanjutkan langkahnya tadi, dia merogoh sakunya yang terdapat petasan yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan , dia menyalakan petasan itu dan memancing keibishii itu keluar semua dari markasnya .

"aaaah~`~ sepertinya mandi darah lagi nih ,iya kan Wa-ta-shi". Diriku yang di maksud adalah orang lain yang berada di dalam diri shizuka itu .

shizuka berdiri di tengah – tengah gerombolan keibishii dengan tenagnya , dia menutup mata sejenak sembari menyeringai , dengan gerakan cepatnya dia langsung memotong keibishii yang jumlhanya hampir 20 ekor .

setelah hampir setengah jam menghabisi bawahan keibishii itu tiba saatnya dia menghabisi keibishi node boss yang terkenal kuat .

shizuka mengangap pertempuran ini adalah permainan yang menyenagngkan , menyayat bagian – bagian tubuh monster itu terasa menyenangkan bagi shizuka , sayangnya dia tidak serius dengan pertempuran ini , dia orang yang tak bisa serius tapi pada saat dia di haruskan serius maka semua yang akan dikerjakannya selesai dengan sempurna .

dia sekarang berhadapan dengan node boss, dan dia tidak panic atau takut sedikitpun malah terkesan santai , tangan kirinya shizuka sudah siap dengan keibishhi ini , sebelum ia melancarkan serangannya itu dia menyeriangai dan berkata " _kepala yang indah_ ".

BSYUUTSSS

Terpotonglha kepala keibishii itu dengan sempurna . dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat potongan kepala keibishii itu .

Sekarang ini dia berada di depan kuil yang menjadi tujuannya itu untuk mengambil gulungan itu dan terdengar suara .

" _kemarilha , kemarilha_ "

Shizuka berjalan menuju suara yang memangilnya tadi , di lihatnya sebuah ruangan kososng dan di tengah – tegah ruangan itu ada sebuah gulungan yang ia cari , dia pun mendekat tanpa ragu menuju ke gulungan itu , perlahan – lahan tangan kanan shizuka menyentuh gulungan itu dan lagi – lagi sinar muncul dari arah gulungan itu ,shizuka menutup rapat matanya lagi dan berdoa semoga tidak jatuh dari langit lagi .

Doanya terkabul saat dia membuka mata perlahan – lahan dia masih tetap ada di ruangan itu .

" _hei aruji – sama"_

Shizuka langsung memutar kepalnya dan dilihatnya se ekor "Rubah",

Reflex shizuka mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang .

" _maaf membuatmu terkejut , saya akan memperkenalkan diri, nama saya adalah konnosuke , rubah yang di utus dewa untuk membimbing anda aruji – sama_ ". Ujar rubah kuning yang memakai topeng itu.

Shizuka menegok ke kanan dan kekiri .

" _HAH HEWANYANYA BISA BICARA_!". Teriak shizuka kaget .

" _eh ?"._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit si rubah itu menjelaskan tentang keadaan pada saat ini

" _Naruhodo_ …". Ujar shizuka

" _jadi kau mahkluk sialan yang membawaku kesini_ ". Sembari mencubit kedua pipi rubah kecil itu.

" _aduh maaf aruji – sama saya terpaksa melakukan ini demi masa depan juga_ ". Ujar sang rubah sembari menahan sakitnya cubitan dari shizuka.

" _terpaksa sih terpaksa tapi kenapa aku , HAH?"_

" _ka karena anda adalah satu – satunya keturunan dewa yang masih tersisah_ ".

Shizuka melepaskan kedua tanganya dari wajah konnosuke itu.

" _dewa, aku tidak percaya mereka itu ada_ ". Ujar shizuka ketus

" _eh tapi"._

" _sudah diamlha , sekarang ini aku harus membangkitkan pedang – pedang ini dengan gulungan itu_ ". Sembari membuka bungkusan kain putih yang berisikan empat pedang miliknya.

" _ah baiklha , saya akan membantu anda , tapi di sebelah sana juga ada satu pedang lagi aruji – sama , upacara pembangkitan ini membutuhkan berbagai macam bara_..".

" _bisahkah kau menunjukan di mana pedang yang kau maksud, ah satu lagi aku juga ingin memakai topeng seperti mu apa ada lagi_?". Potong shizuka .

Konnosuke pun menurutinya dia menggambil pedang dan topeng yang berada di bawah lantai kayu itu .

" _ini adalah pedang milik orang yang bernama Horikawa_ ". Jelas konnosuke itu.

Shizuka sibuk membaca mantra – mantara yang ada di ulungan itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan omongan rubah kecil itu .

" _Aruji macam apa ini !"_. Batinya kesal.

" _hei rubah , letakan pedang itu berama pedang lainya_ ". Sembari memakai topeng rubah berwarna hitam yang di berikan konnosuke.

" _eh, baiklha_ ". Rubah itu masih binggung apa yang dilakukan oleh arujinya itu.

" _aruji – sama ritual ini perlu banyak alat dan tenaga untuk menghi-.. ARUJI – SAMA APA YANG KAU"._ Kata katannya terhenti setelah melihat pedang – pedang bercahaya . lalu ia menoleh kembali terhadap shizuka yang tetap tidak menyadari bahwa dia sekarang sedang membaca mantra dengan suara yang membuat pedang - pedang itu bercahaya.

Pedang itu terus bercahaya sampai membentuk siluet manusia . shizuka yan selesai membaca mantra menoleh ke orang – orang asing yang berada di hadapanya itu .

mata merahnya yang tertutup topeng rubah warna hitam itu melihat 5 orang laki – laki , dia melihat laki –laki dengan baju serba emas di sebelahnya ada seorang laki – laki dengan rambut ungu bergelombang yang mencolok lalu dia mengeser sedikit pandanganya dan melihat laki – laki dengan pakaian hitam dengan mengunakan scraf warna merah yang selaras dengan kuku tanganya , pandanganya bergeser lagi dia melihat orang memakai kimono berwarna merah menyala dan yang terakhir dia melihat laki – laki yang wajahnya di sembunyikan di balik tudung jubahnya yang berwarna putih itu.

" _ka – kalian ini siapa ( _ )?"._ Tanya shizuka dengan polosnya

" _ARUJI –SAMAAA KAU BERHASIL MEMBANGKITKAN KELIMA PEDANG INI?_ ".Teriak konnosuke girang.

" _Hah!_ ".

Orang berambut ungu dengan pakaian serba emasnya mulai angkat bicara .

" _maaf menggangu anda semua , tapi bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini?"._

" _ah kalau soal penjelasan Tanya saja ke rubah in_ i". Ujar shizuka sambil mendorong konnosuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya .

.

.

..

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah semua penjelasan yang di katakana oleh konnosuke itu kelima laki – laki itu saling melempar pandang satu sama lain.

Shizuka ?

Shizuka malah asyik membaca gulungan kedua tanpa memperdulikan mereka .

" _aruji – sama sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan diri pada mereka_ ". Ujar konnosuke sembari menghapiri shizuka yang sedang asyik membaca gulungan tersebut.

" _ah , umn_ ". Shizuka berdiri dan menghampiri kelima orang tadi , sebelum ia berbicara dia berdeham .

" _kalian boleh memanggilku shizuka saja, mohon bantuanya_ ". Ucapnya singkat.

Kelima orang itu cuman bengong di tempat , dan berhasil mengecap shizuka sebagai orang 'Aneh' di awal pertemuan.

" _se pertinya kalian berlima juga harus memperkenalkan diri_ ", ujar rubah itu yang berusaha memecah keheningan .

Laki – laki berambut ungu bergelombang itu angkat bicara duluan

" _watashi wa Kasen Kanesada_ ". Sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Di lanjut dengan orang berkimono merah

" _namaku Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, mohon bantuanya shizuka – san_ ". Ujarnya dengan semangat.

Kali ini pria berambut ungu panjang dengan jubbah emasnya angkat bicara.

" _nama saya Hachisuka Kotetsu, shizuka – dono konnosuke – dono mohon bantuanya_ ".sembari menundukan kepala.

Kali ini laki – laki yang terbilang cukup girly ini bicara.

" _aku Kashuu Kiyomitsu , mohon bantuanya_ ", sambil mengedipkan satu matanya .

Yang terakhir orang yang memakai jubbah putih itu yang berbicara.

" _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro_ ".jawabnya dengan singkat.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik shizuka untuk melihat orang yang bernama Yamanbagiri itu,

" _kalian semua tolong bereskan yang ada di depan yah, kecuali kau, kau bantu aku disini_ ".sambi menunjuk Yamanbagiri.

" _konnosuke kau bantu mereka berempat , di luar kotor sekali_ ". Perintah shizuka dengan santai .

* * *

Keempat orang termasuk konosukepun menuruti perintahnya. Mereka segera bergegas pergi kedepan dan di saat mereka sampai di depan halaman kuil mereka hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini benar – benar mencengangkan , potongan – potongan tubuh keibishii itu berserakan di mana – mana dengan bersimbah darah.

" _tidak mungkin , apa dia yang menghabisi keibishii sebanyak ini sendirian_ ". Tanya konosuke dengan lemas.

Ke empat orang itu hanya bisa takjub akan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

" _ah yaman – san bisa kau mengambilkan benda yang berada di bawah lantai ini , tanganku tak sampai_ ".

" _yaman?, jangan s enaknya memberi julukan pada orang_ ". Protes yamanbagiri.

" _tapikan namamu memang yaman_ ". Balas shizuka

" _terserahlha_ ", ujar Yamanbagiri dengan pasrah.

" _oi lihat ini_ ," panggil shizuka yag menunjukan sebuah koin di tangan kananya , dia mencoba memperlihatkan triks sulap dan mengubah koin itu menjadi sebuah permen lalu menyodorkannya ke wajah Yamanbagiri .

" _ambilha_ ", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

" _ti – tidak usah_ ",sambil menahan rasa kagum akan sulap tadi.

" _yaman , lihat di atas_ ".

Yamanbagiri mendongkakan kepalanya melihat lamgit – langit kuil , dia tidak melihat apa – apa .

" _aku tak melha—_ ", kata – katanya terhenti setelah sebuah permen mendarat ke dalam mulutnya dan dia hampir teredak.

" _habiskan permenya lalu bantu aku di belakang yah_ ". Ujar shizuka sembari berdiri dan tepat saat meninggalkan yamanbagiri yang masih terkejut ak dia mengusap kepala Yamanbagiri yang di tutupi oleh kain putih itu dan berjalan menuju kebelakang kuil.

Yamanbagiri masih bisa merasakan sentuhan yang dilakukan shizuka padanya

" _orang yang benar – benar aneh_ ". Ucapnya dengan nada kesal karena di kerjai oleh shizuka.

Dan semenjah hari ini terjadi shizuka dan para pedangnya pun masih harus menempuh perjalanan yang jauh agar bisa mengalahkan para Monster perusak masa depan itu.

* * *

ok thanks yang sudah membaca ini kalian luar biasa ~~~~

KRISAR DITERIMA BANGET .

moga bisa di lanjutin deh ceritanya :'v

bye - bye 3


End file.
